The present invention relates generally to multi-touch electronic devices and more particularly to executing parsed commands on multi-touch electronic devices.
As capabilities of electronic devices, such as smart phones, expand over time, the number of applications a user might utilize on an electronic device expands as well. Examples of applications range from an internet web browser to a computer aided design program and each of these applications utilize a user interface through which a user can interact with the corresponding application. Due to the large quantity of applications, the user interfaces can vary from application to application. Electronic devices typically utilize multi-touch displays through which the user can access a user interface of the application to perform tasks.